


Home Sweet Home

by BeckyKins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyKins/pseuds/BeckyKins
Summary: Vanessa Woodfield has just moved to Emmerdale. Her life is perfect. She has her son and her husband to be. But one day she meets a kind stranger who takes her and her heart by surprise.Charity Dingle’s life is a mess. Her children hate her and her love life is non existent . But can a certain stranger turn her life upside down.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	1. A Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange idea that came into my head one day. Hopefully will be able to turn it into a decent story. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

“Right Johnny, that’s the last few boxes of your toys, mummy didn’t quite realise how many you actually had”. 

“Mummy, why aren’t we at home and why can’t I go to school with my friends anymore?” 

Vanessa closed the car door and bent down next to her son. She moved her fingers through his hair gently and then squeezed his cheek with her other hand. She could see that he was upset and missing his friends. 

“Johnny love, I’ve told you. This is our new home now”. She looked up at Home Farm. It was much bigger in person than in the pictures she had seen. She rubbed Johnny on the back and stood up. She held the box of toys under her right arm and continued to comfort Johnny. 

“Come on munchkin, I’m sure Declan can’t wait to see you and he also wants you to choose your new room”. 

“Yay” Johnny shouted and began running towards the front door. Vanessa looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. A beautiful oval diamond. She had never seen something so mesmerising. 

“Johnny slow down love” she called after him. Finally a fresh start for both of them. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the pub a very bored Charity Dingle was perched against the bar, pen in mouth and crossword in hand. She had been doing this crossword for around 10 minutes. She was down to her last few words but wanted to string it out as long as possible otherwise she would be left having to socialise with the regulars. 

She looks up from her crossword and sees Rishi sitting at the end of the bar nursing half a G&T and feeding Tip scraps from his cheese and onion crisps. Charity locked eyes with the dog, removed her pen from her mouth and pointed it straight at Tip. Gesturing the pen downwards, the dog locked eyes with Charity and began to try his puppy dog eyes. Charity was having non of it. She mouthed the words “down” and the dog jumped off the stool and hid under Rishi’s legs. Charity laughed to herself and returned her focus to the crossword.

“Glad to see you are doing some work” 

“Chas, there is hardly anyone here and I was due a break about half and hour ago as well” she twisted round and stared her cousin straight in the eyes. 

“Come on Chas, just half an hour, I need a walk, I need to clear my head”. Chad sigh. 

“Fine, half and hour but not a minute more!” 

Charity grabbed her coat and made her way out the pub doors as quick as she could. She needed this walk. Her mind was numb from the shift she was unfortunately doing. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“VANESSA” Declan shouted up the stairs. His voice carried from room to room. He began to tap his foot on the floor as he waited for her to make an appearance. After a minute or so a yellow coat appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go out. Important business meeting in Hotten that I cant really miss. You don’t mind do you?” 

Vanessa felt upset. She had just moved here all the way from Silverdale to be with the man she loved and he couldn’t even spare half a day to show her around. She hadn’t really visited Emmerdale before and had no idea how to get to the village from Home Farm. She smiled unconvincingly and replied. 

“No it’s fine, I’m sure me and Johnny can find our way around. I’ll see you later”. 

He smiled up at her and then began to fiddle with his Rolex watch on his wrist. I promise I will make it up to you, how about dinner at the pub tonight, you me and Johnny, my treat”. 

“Sounds great” Vanessa replies. She did love a pub dinner. Declan began to smooth out his blue suit, making sure every crease had gone. 

“Great, I’ll pick you both up at 7 then” and like that he was out the door. 

“Love you to” Vanessa whispered. She sat down on the stairs as her mind wandered. Was it to soon for them to move in with Declan. 

“Mummy” Johnny yelled 

“Coming sweetheart” never a moment to herself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold out, frost littered the Yorkshire roads and paths. Sheep huddled together in fields. Charity Dingle walked and walked, hot air left her mouth and her arms hugged her body tightly as her torso shivered slightly. Her chin was tucked neatly into the collar of her long black coat and her short blonde hair covered her pink ears. Frost began to speckle over her hair as she walked. 

“Stupid Rishi, stupid pub, stupid Chas” she muttered to herself constantly as she walked along the path towards home farm. 

It had been a rough few weeks for Charity. Debbie has left. Apparently a garage in Scotland was just what she needed right now, so just like that she was gone. Noah has become the moodiest teenager she had ever met, even with Sarah moving in and her love life. Well that was a complete mess. A trail of one night stands and regrets littered her mind as she walked along the path. 

What was she doing? Why couldn’t she meet someone she actually cared about instead of sleeping with any rich man that popped up and try to take his money. It was like an addiction. She was constantly drawn to the drama and money. 

“Mummy my hands are cold” 

Charity looked up. She was struck by the most hideous yellow jacket and bobble hat she had ever seen. 

“Johnny you need to keep you gloves on sweetheart, otherwise your hands will get cold”. 

Charity couldn’t help but listen in. She approached the pair slowly and carried on listening. 

Vanessa bent down and held Johnnys hands in her own. She rubbed them carefully and whispered something into Johnnys ear. He laughed and giggled to himself. 

Charity kept staring, warmth and jealousy began to flood her body. Why couldn’t she be like that. The perfect mum. Why couldn’t she make Noah and Moses giggle like that. What was wrong with her. 

“Excuse me” 

Charity blinked and began to snap out of her thoughts. The yellow coat was talking to her. She shook her head quickly. 

“Hi I’m really sorry to bother you, me and my son are new to the village. We have just moved here but I have no idea how to actually get into Emmerdale, any chance of some directions” 

Charity couldn’t believe her eyes. What was such a beautiful woman doing wearing such a hideous yellow bobble hat and matching coat.

She smiled “these directions, they are gonna cost ya” a slight amount of humour to her tone. Normally she would tell anyone who asked for directions to piss off and find their own way there but for some reason she couldn’t today. Maybe it was the fact that this woman’s little boy was red faced and shivering like mad. 

“I’m really sorry, I don’t have any cash on m” Vanessa began digging around in her jacket pockets trying to find a glimpse of anything to offer. All she could find was a kinder egg scooby doo toy and a half opened pack of fruit gums. She held them out in front of her and Charity laughed. 

“Tough choice but I think I’m gonna choose the fruit gums”. She grinned at Vanessa who was now slightly embarrassed. She handed over the half eaten pack to Charity and smiled. “The red ones are the best, oh and I’m Vanessa and this is Johnny”. 

Charity popped a red fruit gum into her mouth and began to speak whilst chewing on the sweet. “Get you, looks like we have a fruit gum expert here. I’m Charity”. 

She extended the packet back out to Vanessa and offered her a fruit gum. 

“No thanks, I’m alright”. She studied Charity carefully, she was a fair bit taller than Vanessa and had beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were stunning. She had never seen eyes so green. She snapped out of her small trance

“Anyway about those directions” 

Charity’s brain began to spin and before she could stop herself the words had come out her mouth. 

“How would you feel about a guided tour around the village instead of just directions?” 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was perfect. “ are you sure? I mean if it’s not to much trouble”. 

Chad was going to kill Charity but she didn’t care, half an hour late shouldn’t matter. 

“No it’s fine really, I’ve got nothing else to do” she looked at Vanessa as was taken instantly by her blue eyes. She had never seen eyes so blue. 

“Right better make a move before we freeze to death” 

And with that, the three of them made their way to the village.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So that’s the cafe, they serve the best coffee in town and the best cake and then that’s David’s, he pretty much sells everything you can think of”. 

“Charity thank you so much for this, you really didn’t have to”. 

Charity felt all warm, she had done something good for once. “Don’t worry about it babe, always happy to help”. 

What a complete lie that was, Charity never helped anyone......ever, nor did she like helping people but this... it felt different. 

On the way to the village Vanessa told Charity all about Johnny and his paw patrol obsession. Charity knew all about paw patrol. Moses was a big fan as well as sometimes she was forced to watch episodes with him. Johnny began to tell her why Marshall was the best and how many paw patrol toys he had. Vanessa then asked Charity if she had any children and she told her about Moses, Noah and Debbie. Vanessa suggested a possible play date for Moses and Johnny. 

They stopped outside Tug Ghyll. “So what are you up to later then?” Charity found herself asking, curious about the answer. She could feel herself wanting to get as much information out of this woman as possible. She needed to know more about her, what she did, why she was here. 

“Well I’m meeting my fiancé at the pub for dinner, sort of like a welcome home meal I guess” 

And like that something inside Charity sunk. Fiancé of course. Charity hand completely forgot to ask that. The most important question and she had ignored it. 

Suddenly she began to feel her phone ring in her pocket. She glanced at the screen. Shit! It was Chas. 

She was over an hour late. 

“Vanessa I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go. I’m suppose to be somewhere”. 

Charity thought she could see a slight element of disappointment in Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Yes yes of course, I guess I will see you around the village then” Vanessa’s eyes began to burn into Charity’s, she wanted to say thank you properly for giving her a tour around the village, not just half a pack of crummy old fruit gums. 

Charity knelt down next to Johnny. “See you later kiddo, it was nice to meet you. Make sure you look after mummy”. She gave him a small high five and began to get to her feet. 

“Bye bye Charteey” he said sweetly. He hadn’t quite managed to master her name yet. He waved at her enthusiastically as she turned around and made her way to the pub. 

“Right Johnny, back home for us” 

Charity prepared herself for the bombardment of questions that would be heading her way in about 5 seconds. She stepped through the door and was instantly met with Chas’s voice. “Where the hell have you been? Get yourself behind this bar now or I will shove my foot right up your ars...” 

“Alright Chas, I get the picture, I’m here now and I’ll tell you what, I’ll do your night shift tonight to say sorry” 

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Charity Dingle”. Chad couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Charity offering to do more work. 

“Look Chas, do you want the night off or not”. 

“Well I’m not going to say no, me and paddy could do with a night in”. She had been so busy with Aaron recently that her relationship with paddy had taken a backseat. 

“Take tonight off and have fun” 

“Alright your being weird now, get round this bar and help me serve” 

Charity placed her jacket in the back room and stood behind the bar pulling a pint for Jimmy. Only 3 more hours and Vanessa would be in the pub.


	2. Drinks In The Pub

“Johnny are you ready? We need to get going”. 

Vanessa shouted up the stairs. Declan has been waiting in the car for 5 minutes whilst Johnny searched for his toy giraffe and put on his new brown boots. 

“Coming mummy”. Vanessa could here little footsteps above her. He ran down the stairs and jumped off the last step. His hand linked up with Vanessa’s and he held tightly onto it as they made their way out the front door and into the car. 

“About time little man, was the giraffe really that important”. Johnny looked down at the floor and held his giraffe as tightly as he could. He loved his giraffe so much and it went everywhere he went. 

“Declan come on, we are only a few minutes late and remember, everything is new to him, he needs to feel comfortable here and that’s why he wants his giraffe with him”. 

Declan nodded and began to pull out of the drive. 

“Charity.........Charity are you actually serving tonight?”

Charity looked up from her magazine. It was Megan. Of course it was. She recognised that annoying voice anywhere. She sauntered over to her and leant across the top of the bar, making sure to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. 

“What do you want?” 

“Wow great service as always Charity, now I’ll have a bottle of champagne, 3 glasses and a orange juice”. 

Charity didn’t move. She carried on leaning towards Megan. 

“All that for little old you, someone’s trying to drown their sorrows”. She shot megan a cheeky wink. But still didn’t move. 

“Charity, today with the drinks would be nice” 

Charity sigh “yes your majesty” and with that she began grabbing the bottle and the 3 glasses Megan had asked for. 

Megan huffed, she had expected nothing else from Charity to be honest. They had never been friends and they never would be. 

Megan began speaking again. “Actually if you must know, I am celebrating tonight. Declan has got engaged and I wanted to surprise him and his future bride to be with a bottle of champs and a meal. 

“ So you came here?” Charity said laughing but then it struck her. 

“Wait, Declan’s engaged! Who would want to marry him”

Charity and Declan had a very complicated past, they had dated and then Charity had soon become aware that he was controlling and completely mad!. 

“Just because you will never be happy Charity, doesn’t mean that nobody else can be. Ahh here they are now” 

Megan began waving over at Declan, Vanessa and Johnny. 

“I’ve saved us a table over in the corner there, just getting the drinks now” she pointed at the table and began picking up the drinks. 

Charity’s face dropped as realisation set in. Declan was engaged to Vanessa. Sweet innocent Vanessa was engaged to the devil of the dales. How the hell had that happened. 

Vanessa spotted Charity at the bar and gave her a little wave as she made her way over to the table where Megan was sat. Vanessa wasn’t the only one who had spotted Charity. 

Johnny began waving and grinning. He looked at Charity and shouted at the top of his voice. “Look mummy it’s Charteey”. Vanessa laughed and picked him up off the ground and placed him down gently onto the seat next to her. 

Declan on the other hand had a face like thunder. How did Vanessa and Johnny know who Charity was and what had Charity been saying to them?. 

“So I see you’ve met the village slapper then”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

“Vanessa you shouldn’t talk to her, she is the most heartless, conniving, evil bitch I have ever met and that’s just her, her family are dangerous to”. 

Vanessa was still in complete shock. Declan must have this all wrong, Charity was so kind to her earlier. 

“She helped me get to the village this afternoon, she was really nice Declan, I don’t understand what the problem is. Are you sure you aren’t just holding one of your famous grudges”. 

Vanessa could see his face turning red and dark deep lines appearing on his forehead. 

“Vanessa just listen to me, stay away from her. She’s trouble” 

Megan nodded her head in agreement. “It’s true, you don’t want to get involved with the Dingles Vanessa. Right enough of this doom and gloom, let’s pop the champagne and start celebrating”. 

Vanessa smiles weakly. The fresh words of Declan and Megan running through her mind. Charity seemed so nice. They couldn’t be right. Could they ?. 

POP 

“Cheers everyone”. They tapped glasses together and began to drink. Vanessa took only small sips. She wasn’t much of a champagne girl. She would rather have a pint to be honest. 

“So Vanessa lets have a look at that ring then”. Megan began to lean over and look at the ring in depth. “It’s beautiful”. 

Charity was still trying to get her head around the news. She can’t believe what she is seeing. 

“Charity have you seen Chas?” 

It was Paddy fumbling around in his pockets like an idiot. He looked worried. Without even thinking she replied still not taking her eyes away from Vanessa’s table. 

“She’s in the back, be careful she’s in a mood”. 

Paddy quickly ran around the side of the bar and into the back room. What had he done now to upset Chas. 

The night was slow and Charity was bored. She had been casually watching Vanessa’s table for around an hour and a half. She had never been so interested in somebody this much before. Why did she choose Declan, had she been married before. The questions kept popping into her head.

Suddenly Vanessa began to rise from the table and slowly made her way over to the beer stained bar. Charity’s hands suddenly became damp and he throat slightly dry. She could feel a strange feeling move up her spine. Was this nerves? She had to think of something to say to make it go away.

“No yellow jacket this evening then?” She asked with a wink to follow. This was more like her, cheeky and confident. 

“Good evening to you as well Charity” Vanessa laughed. “I didn’t realise you were a barmaid”.

Charity smiled “I also own half the place as well babe, top business woman me”. 

Vanessa let out another little laugh and began to order. 

“Can I get two pints, one white wine and a small apple juice please”. 

Charity was grinning like Cheshire Cat. What was wrong with her. She never got this excited about serving or socialising. 

“Of course you can babe. So you found your way home okay then?” She asked pouring the first pint. 

“Yeah we did, thanks to you of course” 

Charity shot a quick glance over to Vanessa’s table whilst pouring the second pint. Declan was staring at her, eyes burning into hers. She shot him a quick wink and saw his knuckles turn white as he held his hands in fists on the wooden table. 

“Right babe there you go, that will be £7.85 please” 

Vanessa looked puzzled.

“Charity that can’t be right, it should be at least £9”. 

Charity began playing with the beer mat in front of her. She found it sweet that Vanessa had noticed the wrong price. Normally her other punters wouldn’t say anything or they would question her because the price was to high or she had tried to shortchange them.

Charity smiled. “Your pint is on the house babe, call it an engagement gift or something” 

Vanessa looked shocked. She hadn’t been given a free pint in years. 

“Charity I can’t let you do that, if anything I should be paying you double because of your help today”. 

“Trust me Vanessa it’s fine, it’s on me but don’t get to used to it. Anyway go an enjoy yourself oh and maybe save Johnny as well, Megan has been trying to play with him for 5 minutes but it’s looks like he’s having non of it”. 

Vanessa looked over, Johnny was indeed watching Megan play with his giraffe. He didn’t look impressed at all. 

“Thank you” she whispered so non of the other punters could hear her. She picked up the drinks and headed back to the table. 

Charity watched as the cute little blonde made her way back to the table, squeezing in between the tables. 

“Nice bum” she muttered. 

“What did you say?” 

Charity froze, shit someone had heard her. Luckily it was Jimmy and as normal he was pissed. 

Charity shook her head and walked round the bar. She had better start clearing the glass ridden tables she had ignored all night. 

“Right Declan I think we need to be getting home, this little man is shattered and so am I” Vanessa began to yawn. She could feel her eyelids starting to close with every second that past. 

“Yeah I think your right, come on then you lot, Megan I’ll drop you home on the way”. 

Declan picked up Johnny and they began to walk towards the pub doors. Just then Vanessa remembered she had left her phone on the table. 

“I will meet you guys in the car, I’ve left my phone on the table”. She kissed her future husband on the cheek and made her way back to the table. She picked up her phone and looked around the room. 

She couldn’t see Charity anywhere. She wanted to thank her for the free pint again and maybe arrange a play date for Johnny and Moses. 

She grabbed a beer mat from the table and a pen from her handbag and began to write quickly on the mat. She slipped a cheeky £5 note from her purse and placed it under the beer mat. She took one last look around the pub hoping to see the blonde barmaid but unfortunately she was out of luck. 

Disappointment began to flood its way through her body which she tried to ignore instantly. A sound of a car horn bellowed outside and Vanessa new she had kept Declan waiting again. She made her way out of the pub and into the cold night. 

Charity wondered out of the backroom and back behind the bar. “Shit” she breathed. Vanessa had gone. She had only nipped in the back for 5 minutes. She looked down at her watch. Okay maybe it was more like 15 minutes. 

She walked over to the table that she had been watching all night and began to clear the champagne glasses and pint glasses from the table. She suddenly noticed a £5 note sticking out from underneath one of the beer mats. The beer mat had some writing smeared over the top of it. She stopped clearing the glasses and sat down holding the beer mat firmly in her hand. She began to read it carefully.

“If you ever fancy giving me another tour around the village or just want a chat then call me, oh and here’s £5, the service was great. From your friend in the yellow coat”. A little smiley face was drawn at the bottom and a phone number just underneath. 

Charity looked over at the £5 on the table. She smiled to herself and picked it up. She tucked the beer mat into the back of her jean pockets and made her way over to the till. She popped the £5 in and then immediately grabbed her phone. She began typing in the new digits she had been given. 

She began to type a message out. “Glad the service was up to standard. If your lucky maybe I can show you what else I’m good at” 

She pressed send and waited impatiently behind the bar for a reply. She began tapping her fingers on the top of the bar and fiddling with the bottom of the taps. 

Her phone vibrated. 

She pressed open and began to read. 

“Have a good evening a Charity”. 

Playing hard to get. Good thing Charity loved a challenge.


	3. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. I’m loving writing this fan fic and hopefully you all like it too. Things are gonna start to heat up in the next few chapters so hopefully you will all enjoy that as well. Stay safe

Vanessa looked at the clock. 1am. She had been lying awake in bed for 2 hours. She felt so tired but she just couldn’t fall asleep. Worries had been filling her mind constantly since they had arrived here. Would Johnny settle into nursery? Would he make friends? Would she make friends? 

She kept telling herself a fresh start is good for them both. She should be the happiest she has ever been but for some reason she just can’t shake the worries. 

Slowly the time ticked away but still sleep couldn’t claim her. It didn’t help that Declan was snoring in her ear and moving around like some monkey in bed. She had had enough. She climbed out of the silk covers, slipped on her slippers and grabbed her dressing gown out of the wardrobe trying to be as quiet as possible. 

She noticed her phone on the bedside table and grabbed it as she made her way out of the bedroom and onto the landing. Just across the hall was Johnnys room. She better check on him and make sure he was asleep okay. Everything must be so scary for him she thought to herself. 

She pushed the door open quietly and popped her head round. Silence filled the room. Fast asleep as usual. Vanessa could see that he was clutching his giraffe tightly and his toes were sticking out of the covers. 

“That’s my boy” she whispered quietly. “Mummy loves you so much”. 

She blew a kiss towards her son and then began to back out slowly, clicking the door handle into place and tip toeing to the stairs. She began to make her way downstairs, her fingertips touching the cold marble banister. She couldn’t believe how big home farm actually was. Declan had shown her photos but being here in person made her realise how big the place actually was. 

She spent at least 5 minutes looking for the light switch in the living room. After a lot of scrambling around and a few stubbed toes she found it and made her way over towards the sofa. She slouched into the corner and covered herself with cushions and a comfy woollen blanket she had found underneath the coffee table. 

She popped her phone out of her dressing gown pocket and began to stare at the background that covered the screen. It was a picture of Johnny she had taken at the park back in Silverdale. He looked so happy. His cheeky grin staring back at her. She slowly stroked his face with her thumb and then unlocked her phone. 

She was bored, she needed to fill the time. She decided to open up her messages and have a look through. She found an old message from Tracy her sister wishing her luck in Emmerdale and saying she was looking forward to the wedding in a few weeks. 

Her mum had also sent her a small but blunt text. “About time you got in engaged, see you at the wedding”. Vanessa expected nothing else from her mother. When Vanessa turned 40 her mother was constantly telling her she needed to find someone or she would be lonely forever. 

Her thumb began to hover over Charity’s name. Curiosity began to fill within her. Why didn’t Declan like her? Why did he not want her talking to her?. Vanessa’s heart began to beat faster, she could feel adrenaline slowly build up inside her. She always did what she was told. She had never broken the law, she always listened to others but this, this felt different. She clicked on Charity’s name and before she knew it she had sent a message. 

“Hey are you awake ? X” 

Vanessa couldn’t believe it. What was she thinking. It was 2 in the morning, of course she wouldn’t be awake. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand. A tingle began to creep up her spine. There was only one person that could be. 

The name Charity flashed on her screen. A smile began to take over Vanessa’s face. She opened the text and began to read, sinking slowly into the comfy cushions behind her. 

“Didn’t have you pegged down as a night owl babe”

Vanessa quickly typed back 

“I’m not normally, just having trouble sleeping” she pressed send and waited impatiently. 

Instantly her phone began to ring. She answered it as quickly as she could, not wanting to wake up the sleeping monkeys upstairs. 

“Hello” 

“Hey babe, thought you might fancy a chat seeing as you can’t sleep” 

Vanessa quickly closed the living room door and made her way back over to the sofa. She spread out in the corner and covered herself with the blanket again. 

“Charity you do realise it’s 2 in the morning, why are you awake?” 

She could hear Charity let out a small exhale. 

“I find it hard to sleep most nights, nightmares and stuff. It’s a long story babe. So....what’s keeping you awake?” 

Vanessa’s mind was buzzing. All the thoughts that had consumed her mind in bed were now back, freaking her out on the sofa. She needed to get them out, talk to someone about them. 

“My mind is all over the place at the moment Charity. I’m worried about Johnny going to a new nursery, I’m worried about him making friends. I’m worried about me making friends. It’s all just freaking me out a little”. 

Charity had heard enough. She had to intervene. 

“Woah woah yellow jacket, let’s chill for a minute babe. First of all which nursery is Johnny going to?” 

Vanessa stopped, did Charity just call her yellow jacket again. Looks like this was a nickname she wasn’t escaping soon. 

“Urm I think it’s called bright eyes daycare, it’s that small one in the middle of Hotten”. 

Charity gave a little laugh, why was it that nursery names were always so cheerful and stupid. 

“Well stop worrying right now babe. Moses goes to that nursery and he loves it. The staff are nice, even to me and they really care about the kids. We can set up a play date with Johnny and Moses before he starts so then he knows someone at least and in terms of you, well your talking to me aren’t you, so you’ve got one friend at least”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Charity, thank you so much! You’ve just made feel so much better in” Vanessa looked at her watch “5 minutes” 

“Well babe, what are friends for huh” 

Friends, that word made Vanessa feel so much calmer. She had made a friend here, even if it was one that Declan didn’t like. Who cares. Vanessa liked her. 

Vanessa began to yawn down the phone. Instantly Charity picked up on it. 

“Sounds like you might be tired babe, go and get some sleep otherwise I might have to bore you to sleep instead”. 

Vanessa knee Charity was right. She could feel herself slowly drifting off, her body relaxing into the sofa. 

“I think your right. Thank you again Charity, you really know how to chill a girl out” 

Charity laughed, if only Vanessa knew how rubbish she was with other people

“I can do a lot more than just chill you out babe” 

Vanessa felt a flush of heat spread over her cheeks. Was Charity flirting. 

“Right babe, get some sleep but feel free to call me if you have another night like this. We can not sleep together” 

Vanessa laughed

“Goodnight Charity” 

And like that the phone call ended. Vanessa placed her phone on the edge of the coffee table and snuggled into her dress gown. Her eyes began to close and at last sleep descended on her. 

“Vanessa Vanessa” 

She was woken by Declan standing over her, a puzzled look filled his face. 

“What are you doing down here sweetheart?” 

It took a moment for Vanessa to realise where she was. The comfy cushions masked her body and the woollen blanket was wrapped around her body tightly. 

“What time is it ?” She asked. Her mouth felt dry and her body ached slightly. She sat up and noticed a small pile of dribble on one of the cushions. 

“It’s 9 o’clock sweetie, I have fed Johnny and got him dressed. He is playing in his room.” 

“Thank you” she said rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

“Right I need to be getting off to work, remember Leyla is coming around at 10 so you need to get dressed soon” 

Leyla Leyla Leyla, Vanessa’s brain searched for that name. Oh shit! The wedding planner. 

Declan smoothed out his suit and picked up his brief case. “I should be back around 4 sweetie, remember don’t worry about the money just choose what you want”. 

He bent over the sofa and kissed Vanessa’s forehead. 

“You might want to have a shower, you don’t smell great and we don’t want Leyla seeing you like this do we” 

And with that, he picked up his keys and left. 

“Love you” Vanessa whispered 

Suddenly Vanessa’s phone vibrated. She picked it up off the coffee table, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

Charity 

Warmth filled her body immediately. She opened the text and began to read. 

“Morning sleeping beauty, hope you got to sleep okay last night. I have a day off today so if you wanna meet or chat then I’m free”. 

Vanessa found herself typing straight back. 

“Have you ever planned a wedding before?” 

Three dots appeared as Charity began typing back immediately 

“Woah bit forward babe, you haven’t even bought me dinner yet” 

A wink face appeared underneath it. Vanessa giggles to herself. 

“Seriously Charity, have you ever planned a wedding before or helped someone plan one?” 

“I don’t think you want to know the answer to that babe” 

Vanessa was intrigued. Had Charity been married before, how many times had she been married. 

“Well how about you come round and help me with mine. I have no idea where to start and I have some lady called Leyla coming round at 10 to help me. You can bring Moses, Johnny would love to meet him”. 

Vanessa was praying that Charity would say yes, she needed someone to help her with all of this. 

Ping

“Wow babe, you are definitely gonna need me if Leyla is coming round, she’s a right daft cow, bossy to. See you at 10 with Moses”. 

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief, thank god she wouldn’t be on her own. Shit, it was 9:30, she better get showered and dressed. She ran up the stairs and spring suddenly appearing in her step. Now what to wear.


	4. Let’s Plan A Wedding

A knock came the door. Shit was it 10 o’clock all ready. Vanessa jumped into her blue denim jeans and her favourite yellow jumper and ran down the marble staircase. She opened the door. It was Charity. Thank god. She looked stunning. She was wearing black jeans and boots with a very low cut white top. Her make up was natural but it highlighted the beauty of her face. 

“Babe are you going to let us in cause it’s starting to rain out here and well I’m not really a wet T-shirt kinda girl”. 

Vanessa quickly snapped out of her trance. 

“Yes yes sorry come on in” 

Was she really just staring at Charity. She must have looked like a complete idiot. She stood in the hall waiting for the pair to finish wiping their feet. Suddenly little feet appeared next to her and a little hand began to tug at her jumper. 

“Mummy, can you play with me?” 

It was Johnny, he was holding his giraffe and look up at Vanessa with puppy dog eyes. 

“Mummy is a bit busy at the moment sweetheart but she has brought you a friend to play with. Johnny this is Moses. 

Moses was standing in front of Charity a small smile on his face. He was wearing his favourite dinosaur t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans. He wandered over towards Johnny and grabbed his hand. 

“Let’s play cars” he said, the smile on his face becoming wider and wider. 

“I love car’s” Johnny replied and the pair began giggling together. Johnny had soon forgotten about playing with his mummy and was soon running up the stairs hand in hand with Moses to show him is car collection. 

“Their bonding” charity said appearing next to Vanessa’s side. “I knew they would get on”.

Vanessa breathes a sigh of relief. She is so happy her son had made a little friend, he was normally so quiet and shy but right now you would never have thought it. 

“So is Leyla not here yet?” 

Vanessa had completely forgotten about Leyla. She was far to focussed on this stunning women standing next to her and Johnny playing with Moses to even care about Leyla. 

“No not yet, maybe she got caught up with something”. 

Charity let out a laugh. 

“Leyla caught up with something. Shagging someone else’s bloke probably and forgetting she had to be here, that’s normally what happens. Daft cow”. 

But Vanessa had completely missed what Charity had just said. She couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde in front of her. Those eyes were mesmerising. She had never seen eyes so green. 

“Right babe because wedding planning can be so stressful I have brought snacks from the cafe. Four chocolate brownies, four gingerbread men and two coffees just for us adults”. 

Vanessa’s heart melted slightly. 

“Charity you didn’t have to do that, you have already given me a free pint, I can’t except this as well, just let me give you some money.” 

Charity shook her head.

“No babe it’s my treat, anyway after an hour with Leyla you are gonna need this” 

A loud knock came at the door which made both Vanessa and Charity jump. That must be Leyla. 

“Just go through to the living room, I’ll be in in a minute oh and Charity, thank you again for the snacks. How did you know that chocolate brownies are my favourite”. 

Charity winked and made her way into the living room, getting herself comfy on the sofa. 

Vanessa answered the door to what looked like a drowned rat standing before her. 

“Hi Vanessa, I’m Leyla, I’m so sorry I’m late, my car broke down so I had to run all the way here in these heels in this weather. These are Gucci you know”. 

“Omg come on come in, you are soaked, please let me take your coat”. 

She took the dripping wet fur coat and hung it up in the drying room. 

“Can I get you a tea or coffee to warm you up?” 

Vanessa wasn’t used to this hosting business but she was trying her best. 

“A coffee would be lovely, thank you” she said whilst squeezing her hair together trying to get as much water out as possible. 

“Okay one coffee, go take a seat in the living room and I will bring it over to you. Oh Charity is here as well, she is going to help me with some of the choices”. Vanessa said smiling over a Leyla’s dropped face. 

She was frowning heavily. 

“Charity as in Charity Dingle” 

Vanessa looked up from the coffee machine. Why was surprised or confused when she mentioned charity’s name. 

“Yes why?” 

Leyla let out a little cough

“Well after her car crash of marriages I wouldn’t think she would want to be anywhere near wedding planning especially as it’s Declan’s”. 

Car crash of marriages, how many had Charity had and why did Leyla say that about Declan. Leyla slowly moved into the living room and was met by a frosty reception from Charity. 

“Strange to see you here Charity, didn’t think you had any friends, especially Declan’s wife to be” 

Charity frowned “it’s nice to see you to Leyla, what style do you call this, drowned rat?” 

The pair stared at each other until a yellow jumper carrying a women came in and placed herself between the two of them. 

“Right let’s get started then” Leyla snapped open her laptop and placed the magazines she had brought on the table. They began to choose, the venue, flowers, colours and photographer 

“So you are going to get married at the church in Emmerdale. I have checked it with Harriet and the date you have chosen is fine. Then the reception will be at that swanky new hotel in Hotten. Flowers are going to be a mix of roses, tulips and sunflowers. 

Vanessa beamed, she loved sunflowers, they were one of the reasons yellow was her favourite colour. 

“And the colour theme is yellow and white and the photographer I will sort along with the final invitations. All you have to do is get your dress and pick out some for the bridesmaids”. 

“That all sounds great Leyla, thank you so much”. 

“I will send the invites out tomorrow and then you can start getting excited, only 3 weeks until the big day, good thing you picked me to help you, nobody else would be able to get it sorted in such a short amount of time” 

Charity was starting to get annoyed. “Yes yes, your great, well done you, now are we done?” 

Vanessa walked Leyla to the door and fetched her still soaking wet coat. She waved her goodbye and shut the door.

“Omg she is so annoying, much more annoying than I remembered” Charity shouted from the sofa. 

“Oi you” Vanessa said moving around the side of the sofa and slapping Charity lightly on the hand 

“She might be annoying but she has basically sorted my whole wedding in 3 hours, can’t really complain about that”. 

Charity caved in immediately 

“Alright alright I take it back” 

Soon little footsteps came running down the stairs and then two little bodies flung themselves onto the sofa. 

“Mummy mummy, were hungry” 

Moses had dived into Charity’s lap and Johnny into Vanessa’s. 

Vanessa began to tickle Johnny all over. 

“We better get you cheeky monkeys fed then, I’ll go make the sandwiches and Charity will get out the brownies and gingerbread men” 

“Deal, right you lot to the kitchen” charity demanded and she began searching her bag for the brownies and gingerbread men. 

Lunch was surprisingly calm, the boys cleared their plates and Vanessa settled them down in front of the tv with a film. They both agreed that finding nemo was the film to watch and cuddled under the woollen blanket Vanessa had used the other night. 

“I think Moses might have made a friend for life” Charity said walking into the living room, two cups of coffee in her hands. She placed the mugs down on the coffee table and then nestled herself into the sofa next to Vanessa placing her knees up. 

“Charity can I ask you something?” 

Vanessa’s voice had taken a quizzical tone. 

“Fire away babe” 

“Have you ever been married?” 

Charity gulped, where to start, she wasn’t proud of her love life. Sure she had three wonderful children out of it but the rest, well that was just messy. 

“Yeah I’ve been married twice babe, also been engaged a few times too. 

“What happened....if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Charity started to become tense, she hated talking about her shambles of a love life. It wasn’t easy but for some reason with Vanessa, it all didn’t seem so bad. 

“Well, my first husband tried to frame me for a murder I didn’t commit, you know like you do and my second husband decided to have an affair and a baby with another woman”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was frozen. This women in front of her had been through so much, yet she still managed to get on with her life. 

“Charity that’s awful, I’m so sorry” 

Vanessa reached across and held charity’s hand tightly. Suddenly it happened, sparks sped up Vanessa’s arms and moved quickly around her body. Her heart began to beat a little faster and her head began to spin. 

“So.....” Charity began to stutter. Why was she so nervous, she was only chatting, chatting with a beautiful specimen of a women in front of her. 

She coughed, breaking both hers and Vanessa’s thoughts. 

“How did you meet Declan?” 

She didn’t really care but thought it polite to ask. 

“Well, I was a vet in Silverdale. One day he came in with a start dog he found at the side of the road. We got chatting and well the rest is history”. 

“So what do you family think about this? Are they happy for you?” 

Charity kept on probing, she could see Vanessa’s face fall slightly at the word family. She instantly thought it must be a sore point for Vanessa as she had seen that look so many times before, especially on her own face. 

“My sister was excited and happy for me, my mum is just happy I’m getting married, she always hated the idea of me being on my own and always pushed me to get married, she tried to push so many poor men onto me it was awful. My dad, well I haven’t seen him in 20 years for all I know he could be dead”. 

Tears began to form in Vanessa’s eyes. She hated talking about her family. They had never been their for her apart from her sister. Her mum hardly ever wanted to see her and Johnny and her dad, well he was a lost cause. 

Charity didn’t know what to say, she never meant to upset Vanessa or make her feel this way. Guilt began to flood her body. 

“Ness I’m so sorry” 

“It’s alright, as long as I’ve got my little boy I’m okay”. 

But was she okay, was this what she really wanted for her and her son. 

Charity couldn’t helped herself, she leaned forward and wiped a tear from Vanessa’s cheek with her thumb leaving her hand resting on Vanessa’s face. She moved her face towards Vanessa’s until her forehead and nose were touching hers. 

“It’s okay not to be okay ness” she whispered softly. 

Vanessa’s mind was all over the place. She felt safe, secure within Charity’s touch. A feeling of excitement rose within her body. She could smell Charity’s perfume and feel her warm breath brush upon her face. 

Charity’s lips were almost touching hers. They grazed neatly over her own. 

“Charity I....”

BANG

The front door closed and footsteps filled the hall. 

“Hello” Declan’s voice echoed around the house. 

Vanessa spring away from Charity as fast as she could trying to compose herself as she mustered up the courage to reply to her husband to be. 

“I’m in here” she shouted back. 

Charity’s face was flushed, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She fiddled with the bracelet on her arm as she waited for Declan to enter the room. 

Declan opened the door to the living room, struggling to take off his tie as her entered. His eyes immediately landed in Charity sitting next to Vanessa. His face began to turn red and his hands had already turned into fists. 

“What is she doing here?” He asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly. 

“Nice to see you to Declan” 

He began to shake and Vanessa began to worry. She had never seen Declan this angry before. Her mind started to race. What had gone on between these two. 

“Get out of my house now!” He shouted “get out before I throw you out” 

Charity didn’t need to be asked twice. She picked up Moses from the floor and wrapped him around her body. 

She shot a quick apologetic look at Vanessa and then made her way to the front door in silence. They heard the door close and Declan let out a deep breath. 

Vanessa on the other hand was not happy. 

“What the hell was that all about?” She was fuming. How dare he speak to her like that. 

“I told you Vanessa, she is trouble, I don’t want you seeing her ever again. She will play with you mind, turn you against me”. 

Vanessa was getting angry now, her face was starting to turn red. She remembered that Johnny was in the and tried to calm herself down. 

“Declan, I can see who I want, when I want. Charity is my only friend in this village at the moment and you aren’t going to stop me from seeing her”. 

All of a sudden Declan grabbed Vanessa’s wrist and pulled her firmly towards him. His grip was strong and tight. Vanessa struggled but his grip became firmer. 

“Declan your hurting me” 

But Declan didn’t care, anger had filled his veins. His mind was buzzing. 

“You will not see her again, is that clear!” 

Vanessa nodded her head. She was scared, she couldn’t move. 

“Now what’s for dinner?” He asked


	5. What Happens In The Pub Stays In The Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys. Things are definitely heating up now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s a bit longer then the rest.

It had been two days since Charity had seen Vanessa. She had sent several messages but no reply. She was beginning to worry. They had become so close in such a small amount of time and Charity couldn’t bare to lose that. 

Charity stared at her blank phone, her eyes practically burning into the screen. Nothing. 

“Your up early, you do realise your on the late right?” 

This was all she needed, Chas banging on at her about work.

“Earth to Charity” 

But Charity had had enough, she picked up her coat, placed her phone in her pocket and stormed out past Chas and out the back door. 

“What did I say?” 

Over at home farm Vanessa was making breakfast for Johnny. 

“So Johnny what shall we do today, I was thinking lunch at the cafe and then we should check out the park”. 

Johnny began clapping his hands and grinning.

“Sound good?” 

But Johnny was to busy eating his toast, his face covered in jam and butter. 

“Vanessa” Declan shouted from the hall. “Can you come here please?” 

She made sure Johnny was okay and gave him a drink before heading towards the hall. She was met by Declan in his blue suit but this time he was holding a suitcase. 

“You never told me you were going away” a slight feeling of relief left Vanessa’s body. She should be missing her future husband to be, not wishing him away. 

“Yeah well it was short notice, it’s only for one night anyway, I’ll be back in the morning around 8:30. Don’t miss me to much”. 

He wondered over to Vanessa and placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s head. 

Vanessa did her best not to flinch. She could feel her body wanting to run a mile. She wanted to run and hide but she couldn’t, she had to be brave. His touch just sent dear running down her spine. 

He grabbed his case and made his way out the door closing it with a bang. 

Vanessa let out a loud exhale, tears crept down her face, relief for one day. One day she didn’t have to feel scared or so what he wanted. She had given up her whole life to be here, she had no house of her own, no money, no job, she had to make this work.

She looked down at the purple bruise’s that littered her left wrist, a reminder a mark of the man she was due to marry in weeks. 

“Mummy mummy phone phone!” 

Quickly Vanessa made her way back into the kitchen and picked up her phone. The name Charity was starting her in the face. She had tried to ignore her messages for the last few days but it was proving harder and harder. If Declan ever found out that she had her number he would flip. She turned her phone to mute and placed it in the kitchen draw next to her. Today was all about her and Johnny. 

“Mummy, when can I see Moses and Charteeey” 

Her heart began to break. How could she deny her little boy a chance to see his only friend again. 

Vanessa thought about it for a minute. She looked her son in the eye and said “soon honey, we will see them soon” 

She removed her phone from the draw she just placed it in and clicked on Charity’s name. She began typing 

“Are you busy today?” She pressed send. Within seconds she had a reply. 

“Not at all, fancy meeting up?” 

Vanessa hesitated for a minute. She shouldn’t be doing this. She would be in so much trouble for this. 

“Meet me at the park in an hour with Moses”. 

Ping 

“Yes mam” charity replied 

Vanessa set down her phone on the kitchen table and grabbed Johnny. “Right little man, let’s go get ready for the park”. 

Charity had never been this nervous in her life. She was sat in the cold, on a park bench, clutching two coffees in her hand for when Vanessa arrived. 

“Moses, Charteeey” Johnny shouted as he spotted the pair in the park. He began running to Moses and gave him a massive hug when he reached him. Seeing this made Vanessa’s heart melt. She was so happy her little boy had found a friend, someone he could play with. 

Vanessa sported Charity on the bench. She looked as beautiful as always but she also looked cold. She was holding two coffees in her hand. 

“Charity are you ever going to let me buy the coffees?” 

Charity smiled “ill just add it to your tab babe”. She gave her a cheeky wink and handed over the coffee cup. 

Vanessa slid in neatly next to Charity. They watched the boys for several minutes before they actually spoke to each other. Of course Charity made the first move. 

“So how have you been? Haven’t seen you in a few days” 

Vanessa gulped. She couldn’t tell Charity how she had really been otherwise she would just start crying and never stop. 

“I’ve been good, me and Johnny have been very busy, wedding stuff and getting to know the village, sorry I didn’t reply to your texts”. 

But Charity knew Vanessa was lying. Her face had given her away the moment she started talking. 

“So hows Declan? Hope everything was okay after the other night”

Vanessa hesitates, she could feel tears trying to fill her eyes and her body became instantly cold at his name. 

“Vanessa are you okay, did something happen?” Charity’s Hans instantly covered Vanessa’s. She was cold, freezing in fact, like her soul had been taken from her body. 

Vanessa moved her hand away instantly. “No nothing happened” she replied. Charity knew she was lying, she had seen this before. 

“Vanessa show me” her tone was soft. She didn’t want to scare her friend but she had to know what happened, what was going on. 

“I can’t please Charity don’t make me” she sobbed, her eyes dripping with tears. Her eyes had gone red and bloodshot. “I can’t, I can’t do this I have to go”. 

She stood up and called Johnny over. She couldn’t be here, she couldn’t do this, not now. 

Charity didn’t know what to do. She needed to help this women, this beautiful, kind, loving women. She stood up and grabbed Vanessa’s hand. 

“Ness” she breathed 

She placed her hand on Vanessa’s cheek and brought their lips together in a desperate kiss. Her other hand grasped Vanessa’s neck holding her steady as her tongue explore her mouth. Warmth filled Charity’s body and what felt like fireworks sparked within her. She had never kissed anyone like this before. She could feel Vanessa falling into the kiss, losing herself to Charity. Her hands began to explore Vanessa’s waist, a lose finger touching the skin under her jumper. 

Suddenly Vanessa pulled away. Charity felt time stop. Please don’t run. Tears still poured down Vanessa’s face. 

“I can’t do this Charity, I’m getting married in 3 weeks, this should not be happening”. Charity reached out again for Vanessa’s hand as she tried to walk away. Instead of grabbing her hand she grabbed her wrist and pushed the material of her jumper upwards. 

She saw it, what she had feared Vanessa had been hiding , the deep purple bruises wrapped around Vanessa’s arm like a snake. 

“Vanessa what the hell has he done to you!” 

Vanessa mind was a blur, she began to panic, he breathing became faster and faster, she was going to felt like she was going to faint. 

“Charity just leave it, come on Johnny” she managed to breath out. 

“He can’t do this to you Ness” Charity shouted but she had gone. She had escaped. Holding Johnny in her arms she ran and ran. She had to get away, she needed to get home. 

The Woolpack was dead again that night. Charity had completed at least three crosswords in the last hour and only served 5 punters. The bar had been scrubbed top to bottom and looked the cleanest it had ever been. 

10:30 and still the pub was nearly empty. Only another half hour and she could close, thank god for that. Just then Cain appeared at the bar looking very smug. 

“So what’s the deal with you and that little blonde then?” 

Charity was in shock, fuck! Cain must have seen them in the park this morning. Emmerdale was known for its village gossip but this could not get out. She had to keep this a secret. 

“Don’t know what your on about Cain” Charity said acting as if nothing had happened. “Pint?” She was trying to change the subject but somehow she didn’t think he would leave it alone that easily. 

“Please” he said “so how are you screwing her over then, is she some multimillionaire you plan to take every penny from”

He smiled, he loved winding Charity up, he just couldn’t help himself. “I’m sure the whole family would love to hear about you sneaky game” 

Charity had had enough, she might as well tell him, he would only find out anyway. 

“Look Cain, it’s a long story” 

“I’ve got all the time in the world” he replied tapping on his watch and then picking up his pint. 

“Fine” 

So Charity told him, she told him everything. How they had met, that she was Declan’s wife to be and how he had treated her. 

“That fucking bastard, I’m gonna kill him, nobody should be treated like that, let me get Aaron and we will teach him a thing or to” Cain yelled. Some of the other punters turned around to look at him. 

“Shh you, don’t you dare do anything, it will only make things 1000x worse. This is for me to sort out, I’m the one who needs to speak to Vanessa so keep your nose out” 

Cain looked down into his pint. “Fine” he muttered “but don’t be afraid to call me if you need me or you change your mind, we are family, we stick together”. 

Charity nodded her head. Suddenly her eyes were drawn towards a yellow figure standing by the door. 

“Ness” she breathed, only loud enough for Cain to hear. 

Charity and Vanessa stared at each other for what felt like minutes. 

“Looks like it’s my time to leave and... everybody else” Cain said, he stood up and began to make his way over to the other punters. “Right you lot, it’s closing time, get your arses out that door” 

The punters slowly began to leave until finally the pub was empty and it was just Vanessa and Charity. 

“Can we talk?” Vanessa asked, making her way towards the bar where Charity was standing. Charity’s nerves kicked in again, she felt frozen, something was holding her to the spot. 

“Of course we can talk babe, just let me lock up the front first” 

She managed to free herself from the fear that was holding herself to the spot and made her way to the front door. So why was Ness here, maybe to tell her they couldn’t be friends anymore, to warn her away. 

Charity finished locking up and began walking towards the smaller blonde. “So what was it you want to talk abo...” but before she could finish warm lips crashed onto hers. 

Vanessa’s arms sprung around her neck and pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Tongues dived in and out of each other’s mouths quickly, trying to get a taste of every inch of each other. Suddenly Charity began to feel Vanessa fiddling with one of the buttons on her blouse. 

“Ness” Charity breathed. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Charity wanted to make sure that Vanessa was comfortable but she wasn’t listening. She had given up trying to undo the buttons and kiss Charity at the same time so she resorted to ripping her blouse off instead. She needed to feel the barmaids skin, she needed her body, she wanted to make her mark. 

The two fumbled together even more as Charity began to strip Vanessa from her bright yellow jumper and jeans. They carried on kissing until they were both stood only in their underwear. Charity had to take a step back for a moment. She had to admire the women in front of her. 

“Babe, you look beautiful, your body is just wow” her eyes combed the body in front of her. The curves were perfect and that bum. Well it was just how she had imagined it. 

Vanessa instantly began to blush. She had never been told how beautiful she was, not even by Declan. She loved Charity’s attention, craved it almost, nobody had ever made her feel this good. 

“Are you sure you want this Ness? Charity asked again placing a hand on her lovers cheek and moving her thumb tenderly across it. 

“Charity, all I want is you!” 

Those words filled Charity’s heart. Ever since she had met Vanessa her life had been better. She had finally met someone who she cared about and wanted to be with. She moved towards the blonde and picked her up in her arms. 

“Good job your small init babe” 

Vanessa laughed “oi you, just kiss me” 

They began kissing again passionately as Charity led them both over towards the bar. She placed Vanessa on top of the bar, she spread her legs neatly and stood between them. She then lowered the small blonde down, until her back was against the bar. 

“Have you ever had sex on a bar before babe?” Charity asked, her voice flirty and confident. 

“I’ve never had sex with a woman before actually”. Vanessa closed her eyes. She was praying she hadn’t just ruined the moment between the pair. He breathing began to get quicker as her nerves began to fill her body. She waited for Charity’s answer. 

“Well let me show you how good it can be” and with that charity began to take down Vanessa’s pants. She hung her knickers on the beer tap next to her and then began to get to work. 

An hour and a half later and they were still at it. Charity had left Vanessa a quivering wreck for the fourth time in the bar. Sweat poured over the pair but that didn’t bother either of them.

Charity could feel her wrist beginning to stiffen up but still she powered through the pain, she would do anything to hear Vanessa scream her name again. 

It was 2 am by the time they had finished. Charity helped Vanessa off the bar and held her in her arms. 

“Had you better be getting home?” She was hoping Vanessa would say no but she knew she had Johnny to get home to. 

“If you want me to stay then I’ll stay. I managed to get one of those all night baby sitters for Johnny, so don’t have to be home until the morning”. 

Charity smiled “then let me take you to bed then”

Beep Beep Beep

Charity’s alarm went off at 8am sharp. Her hand flung out from the duvet and slapped the alarm off. She rolled over and began staring at Vanessa. The light from the window rested neatly on her hair making it look even more golden then it did before. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she admired the women next to her. She lifted her head up and placed a quick peck on her forehead. 

“Morning” Vanessa muttered “I think that might have been the best night sleep I’ve had in a while” 

Charity rolled over and then hovered over Vanessa’s body. “Well if you want me to tire you out again babe I’m happy to” 

Her hand dropped between Vanessa’s legs and began to explore. She was so wet. Vanessa began to hum as Charity places two fingers inside her. 

“Charity” she began to moan. Suddenly she remembered it was morning. 

“Charity what’s the time?” She was trying to ignore the fact that Charity was inside her and making her feel so horny. 

“Babe don’t worry about the time just sit back and enjoy” 

But Vanessa couldn’t “no seriously Charity what’s the time?” 

Charity placed another finger in. She felt Vanessa’s walls begin to close over her fingers. “It’s only 8oclock babe” 

“SHIT” Vanessa screamed “Charity you need to stop, Declan will be home an minute and I need to be there otherwise I am a dead women”

Charity pulled out and watched as Vanessa began to freak out in front of her. “Babe it’s fine, we can think of something to tell him” 

But Vanessa didn’t answer, she had to get home and soon. Shit shit shit, where were her pants. Fuck it, she would just have to wear her jeans without. 

Before Charity could say anything she was gone, the door slamming behind her. 

“Nice one Dingle” she muttered under her breath. She let her head drop back onto the pillow and lay there for several minutes thinking about the night she had just had. Sex for Charity normally meant nothing, but that. That meant everything to her, every touch, every orgasm felt amazing. 

“CHARITY DINGLE GET DOWN HERE NOW” 

Urrrr what did Chas want, if it was about the dishwasher, she would do it this morning. She wrapped her dressing gown around her and made the short walk downstairs. 

She couldn’t see Chas in the living room or the kitchen. She made her way through to the pub and found her cousin standing next to the bar, a pair of black lace knickers hung on the beer tap next to her. 

“What the hell are these and why is my bar all wet?” 

“Ahh, I can explain” Charity began. She could explain but she really didn’t want to. 

“You know what, I don’t want to know, what I will say is that next time, maybe don’t do it on the fucking bar, do it in your own bed, now clean this up!” 

Charity could see Chas trying hard not to smirk. 

“Glad to see your happy again love” Chas said as she walked back through to the living room.


	6. What Are You Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, had some shit going on that I had to sort out. This chapter is a little bit rushed but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it’s appreciated massively.

8:30 

Shit shit shit, she was so nearly there. Vanessa ran quickly around the corner nearly sliding over on the wet muddy track. Nearly there, nearly there. She began sprinting down the drive of home farm, her eyes scanning the drive for signs of Declan’s car. 

Nothing

She had made it. She had arrived home before him. She began fumbling around in her bag for her keys, her hands tingling from the cold air she had been running in. She carried on exploring her bag. 

Omg no, please no. She couldn’t find them. Had she left them on Charity’s bed side table. Her brain began buzzing with memories of the night she had just had. But she couldn’t focus on where she had put her keys, all she could remember was her having the best night of her life. The way Charity touched her, the way she explored her body with her tongue. 

Vanessa snap out of it, find your fucking keys she told herself. Her hand continuing to fumble around in her bag until YES she had found them. A sigh of relief left her lips. She opened the door and wandered inside. 

“Laurel” she shouted “I’m back”. She could hear Laurels voice coming from the living room. She made her way into the room and found the pair playing cars. 

“Mummy” Johnny shouted, running up to her and grabbing her legs right with his little hands. 

“Hello my angel, how have you been?” She asked, bending down and ruffling his hair 

“Laurel has been playing cars with me” his little face brimming with excitement. 

“Has she now”. Vanessa moved over towards Laurel and smiled sweetly. 

“He has been good as gold Vanessa” Laurel replied. She had never had such a well behaved child before. 

“Well thank you so much for looking after him Laurel” Vanessa began to dive her hand back into her bag and look for her purse. She took out £150 and gave it to Laurel. 

“Vanessa I can’t except this, it’s way to much, we agreed on £70 remember” 

But Vanessa wasn’t having any of it, she wanted Laurel to have this money but she also wanted to try and get rid of some of this guilt that she was feeling. 

“Laurel take it, you looked after him all night and at such short notice, please take it, your deserve it”. 

Laurel couldn’t believe it, £150 just for one night. “Vanessa thank you so much and if you ever need a babysitter again then I’m here” 

“Thank you Laurel and you will always be my first choice” 

Vanessa began to wave goodbye but just as Laurel opened the door Declan walked in, suitcase in hand and a large smile on his face. Quickly Laurel slipped out the door and began walking down the drive before Declan could stop her. 

“Who was that darling?” He asked as he made his way towards Vanessa in the living room. 

Fuck fuck, she had to think on her feet. She had to come up with something otherwise he would never let it go. 

“Urm that’s Laurel, her kids go to the nursery Johnny is going to go to, I just wanted to ask her some questions about it” 

“It’s a bit early for a visit isn’t it” his face began to looked puzzled. 

“She just popped round before work to have a little chat that’s all” 

Declan shrugged, he looked like he had other things on his mind. 

“So Ness”. She hated it when he called her that, only Charity called her that, when Charity called her that she melted. 

“I might have bought you something whilst I was away”. He bent down, opened up his case and brought out a large black flip box. “Open it” he encouraged.

She took the black velvet box in her hand and carefully snapped open the box. She was met by a large diamond necklace starring her in the face. Vanessa was more of a simplistic girl but she couldn’t deny this was stunning. 

“Declan..... it’s beautiful” 

She continued to stare at it, lost in the sparkle of the several diamonds in her hand. Suddenly Declan’s hand came and picked up the necklace. He draped it around Vanessa’s neck. 

“May I” he asked,waiting for approval from his wife to be. Vanessa nodded and he began to fix the lock on the necklace. 

“There” he said. “It suits you” 

It hung just right and sparkled in the sunlight that had began to creep through the window. 

“Declan, I don’t know what to say, thank you so much”.   
He moved round to face Vanessa and placed his hands on her face. Slowly he pulled her forward and placed a small tender peck on her lips. His lips were rough and dry unlike Charity’s which were soft and sweet. 

“I’m really really sorry Ness, I have been so busy these past few days and I haven’t given you or Johnny enough attention. Well from now on that’s gonna change. All I want is for us to become a family and hopefully in the future we can add to are family” 

Vanessa just smiled, she felt sick. What was she doing? She was suppose to be getting married in 3 weeks and she had just slept with someone she had know for only 4 days. Her face began to go pale and her skin became cold and clammy. 

“Declan I’m really sorry but I’m going to go to bed, I’m not feeling very well. Are you okay to look after Johnny?” 

Declan’s face immediately changed. A look of worry covered it. “Do you want me to call for a doctor? You do look awfully pale.” 

He held her clammy hand and began to stroke her hair. This sent chills up Vanessa’s back. She just wanted to run away and hide. She could feel the guilt consuming her inside. 

“No it’s okay, I just need to rest, I’ll see you in a couple of hours” and with that she grabbed her bag and made her way upstairs. How could she keep this from the man she was going to marry. She had to put an end to it, she had to tell Charity they couldn’t do this anymore. 

Across the village Charity had just started her morning shift with Chas. She had been dreading this shift ever since Chas had found Vanessa’s knickers in the pub. She knew that Chas wouldn’t stop digging and digging until she had answers. 

“So Charity.......who was our little guest last night?” She asked moving towards her cousin, a cup of tea in one hand and a magazine in the other. 

Charity remained silent. She didn’t have to tell Chas anything. But unfortunately her cousin knew all the tricks in the book when it came to getting information out of Charity. 

“Charity come on, you know you can tell me anything” 

Charity was starting to become irritated, she began playing with a beer mat on the bar still trying to block Chad out. 

“Charity” 

“Chas just drop it alright, I’m not telling you anything end of”

But Chas knew she could get her cousin to crack, she had her ways. 

“So the sex wasn’t that good then?” Chas was leaning against the bar now, tea set on the top of the bar. Her face was looking at her cousins. She could see that she wanted to say something. Her green eyes had given her away. 

“Actually Chas, that was probably the best sex I have ever had and hopefully i will be having lots more and I’ll make sure to let you know loudly when I do”.

Oh fuck, Charity walked straight into that one. She had revealed information, information that a had could use. 

“So not just a one night stand then! Get you Charity Dingle has feelings after all. Anyway I knew the sex must have been good, nobody makes that much mess and doesn’t have a good time”. Chas have her a quick wink. 

Charity shot a piercing glare at her cousin. “Chas just stop please” 

Suddenly Charity’s phone began to vibrate on the bar in front of them. Her eye lit up, it could only be one person. She reached out to grab her phone but she was to late. Chas had beaten her to it. Fear filled Charity’s body. She had to get that phone and now. 

“Chas give me the fucking phone” 

But Chas wasn’t listening, she held the phone away from Charity and began to read. 

“It’s from.....Vanessa. Isn’t that Declan’s new wife to be” Chas asked with a puzzled look on her face. She continued reading. “We need to talk about last night......” 

Chas placed the phone down on the bar and turned to face her cousin. He face was tense and she looked cross. 

“CHARITY DINGLE please tell me you didn’t” Chas’s face was going red, she looked angry, really angry. 

“Chas I can explain” panic filled Charity’s voice. How the hell was she gonna get out of this one. 

“Start explaining then.” Chad began to tap her foot impatiently on the floor, her arms were crossed and her eyes were practically burning into Charity’s. 

“Well....” Charity started but she couldn’t find the words. 

“Charity, you better start speaking or I am gonna make you start speaking and trust me it won’t be pretty”. 

“Okay okay, I met her up at home farm, she was lost and needed help getting to the village. I happened to be passing and she asked me to show her around, we got chatting and hit it off.” 

Chas looked like she was about to explode, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“HIT IT OFF, HIT IT OFF, CHARITY YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HER AND SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE GETTINF MARRIED” 

Charity’s face fell to the floor. She knew what she had done was wrong but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Chas, look I know what I did was wrong okay, i didn’t realise it was going to progress this quickly. Chas, she doesn’t want to marry him, she doesn’t want to be with him, she’s found out what he’s really like and she’s scared, he’s hurting her Chas” 

Charity could see that Chas had started to calm down. She knew she was still cross with her but she also knew what Declan was capable of and she knew how he treated Charity. 

“Look love, you can help Vanessa and be there for her but you can’t keep doing what your doing. It’s not fair on either of you. Vanessa has to decide if she wants to be with him, not you and you sleeping with her doesn’t help that, she will be feeling guilty and upset no doubt”. 

Charity understood everything Chas was saying. In 3 weeks Vanessa would be married and she would just become somebody’s secret again. She didn’t want that, she couldn’t be that, not again. But for some reason Vanessa felt different to everybody else. 

“Chas” 

Charity’s voice was soft and had a slightly shy tone to it. 

“What is it love” 

This time Chas knew something was wrong, her cousin sounded upset, vulnerable. 

“I know your gonna say I’m crazy but I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know I’ve only known her for a few days but I felt like she was made for me. We click. I feel happy around her, she makes me feel good inside. The sex....... well that was just out of this world. Chas I think I should go for this”. 

Chas smiled, this was the first time she had ever heard her cousin talk passionately and honestly about her feelings. She obviously cared about this women a lot. 

“Look love, why don’t you talk to her, tell her how you feel and maybe you will be surprised. Just remember to keep you pants on” 

Charity let out a little laugh

“Thanks Chas, I’ll try my best”


	7. Chapter 7

“Declan” Vanessa shouted from the top of the stairs. She had been asleep for about 6 hours and still her body felt tired. She ached all over and her mind felt like jelly sloshing around in her skull. She needed to clear her head. She needed to breath. 

“Baby is everything okay?” 

She winced at his voice. Since when did he call her baby. She began walking down the stairs, coat in hand and her phone in her pocket. 

“I’m going out for a walk, I still don’t feel well but I am in need of some fresh air and fast” 

Vanessa hates lying even when it’s to Declan. She was rubbish at it and when she did lie her body just filled with guilt. 

“Baby do you want us to come with you? I want to make sure your okay”. Again he said baby. What’s going on with him. 

“No” Vanessa said a little to quickly. She had to think on her feet, she couldn’t let Declan know why she needed to get out the house. 

“Declan I don’t want you or Johnny getting ill and I just need some fresh air, I promise I won’t be too long okay”. 

To Vanessa’s surprise Declan just shrugged his shoulders and let her go. 

“Call me when you are on your way back and ill order a take out”. He smiled sweetly at Vanessa and move towards her. He grabbed her in a tight hug and whispered I love you in her ear. 

“I love you too” Vanessa replies but this still felt like a lie. Deep down she didn’t know if she was really in love with Declan anymore, marrying him meant that everyone was happy. Her mum finally had a son in law, Johnny had a father figure and Vanessa had someone who loved her and a roof over her head. 

“See you later” and with that she closed the door behind her and began the cold walk into the village. 

“Charity......Charity your phone is going off again” 

Silence

“Charity for fuck sake” Chas whispered under her breath as she poured Jimmy his sixth pint of the evening. He had begun to sway on his stool and Chas wasn’t sure how many more she should serve him. 

Ping ping 

“CHARITY” 

“All right all right I’m coming, keep your hair on” she picked up her phone and saw she had two texts and three miss calls from Vanessa. Was everything okay? Had Declan found out?. She opened her phone and began to read the texts. 

“Charity we need to meet now, meet me at the cricket pavilion when you get this”. He face slowly lit up with excitement. Did Vanessa text her for a booty call? 

“Chas I’m going out, it’s urgent” she shouted as she grabbed her coat from the backroom but Chas knew she was lying. She had seen Charity’s face when she was reading her text message. It must have been from Vanessa cause nobody, not even Debbie made Charity smile that much. 

Charity quickly rushed past Chas and was making her way towards the pub doors.

“Charity if you walk out those fucking doors, I am putting you on night shifts for two weeks”

But Charity didn’t care, she would do anything just to see Vanessa right now. 

As Charity approached the cricket pavilion she spotted Vanessa sitting down on the steps wearing her classic yellow coat. Charity might tease her about that coat but deep down she didn’t mind it. It actually looked pretty cute on her. If she was being honest Vanessa could be wearing a bin bag for all Charity cared and she would still look beautiful. Their eyes met and Charity began to pick up the pace. She needed to touch her, feel her soft lips on hers. 

“Hey you” 

Charity sat next to her on the step and placed her hand on Vanessa’s thigh. Shocks ran through Vanessa’s body. Whenever Charity touched her she felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt safe. She felt happy. But she knew that she couldn’t do this, it was unfair on Declan, Johnny and Charity. She didn’t want to string her along. 

“Charity we need to talk” 

Immediately Charity froze. She knew this couldn’t be good, in fact she knew what was coming. It was never good news when somebody wanted “to talk”. Before Vanessa could say another word Charity beat her to it. 

“You are gonna tell me that the other night was a mistake and you don’t wanna see me again right? Get it in one did I?” 

Vanessa was shocked. Was she that obvious. She hated how it sounded, she felt guilty. She didn’t want Charity to feel used cause it wasn’t like that, it would never be like that. 

“Look babe, I get it, you are getting married in three weeks, you have your perfect little life all planned out and you don’t want a shitty barmaid ruining that” Charity’s face gave her away. Vanessa could see the emotion. Emotion that Charity normally never showed to anyone. 

“Charity it’s not like that at all, you aren’t a shitty barmaid. You are the only friend I have in this village since I moved in. You are the only person I can call at 2oclock in the morning” 

“But” Charity knew there was a bit coming, always a but.

“But this has to stop, I think you are amazing and stunning and you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who can give you what you want. I love Declan and I want to have a life with him, I’m sorry but the other night was a mistake and it won’t happen again”. 

This broke Vanessa’s heart. She had just lied again, lied to someone she really did care about. She began to get up and walk away from Charity, but suddenly a soft firm hand was holding onto her, pulling her back to where she was seated. 

“Charity you need to let go” she begged, not being able to look the other woman in the eye. 

“Look Ness, I need to tell you something. Before you appeared my life was shit. My kids hated me, my mind was a mess and my love life was non existent. But then one day you appeared in the freezing cold right in front of me. At first I thought she’s nice but quickly you grew on me more and more and I found myself falling for you. Vanessa if you don’t feel the same way then walk away and I won’t bother you again but if you do, please......just give me a chance”. 

Vanessa froze, he feet where clamped to the floor, her brain buzzing over the new information she had just received. She was still holding onto Charity’s hand, she couldn’t let go, her head and heart wouldn’t let her. Charity had fallen for her. The only words she could splutter out were “I don’t know what to say to that” 

Charity moved closer and closer. She quickly looked around to see if anybody could see them. She unlinked her hand from Vanessa’s and leaned her head into Vanessa’s neck, her lips settling on her ear. 

Softly she whispered “don’t say anything, just show me”. This made Vanessa shake. She needed this woman and she needed her now! 

“Get in that hut now” she demanded. Charity could see that her eyes had turned to fire and she knew exactly what was about to come or should she say cum next. 

Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hand and began to run towards the cricket hut. 

“Get that off now” Vanessa’s eyes still full of heat. She looked like a lion about to catch her prey. Her hands were like paws, claws grasping at Charity’s top. 

“Ness babe, you can’t rip this top as well. I won’t have any left at this rate and a Chas will start asking questions”. 

“Fine” Vanessa sigh. Instead she decided to focus on Charity’s trousers. Quickly the button was undone and the zip pulled down. But that wasn’t enough for Vanessa. She wanted Charity completely naked before she fucked her. 

“Charity take off your bra” 

But Charity had other ideas. She quickly undressed Vanessa till she was standing only in her pants. She pushed her forcefully against the wall and began to slowly kiss her neck being careful not to leave any marks. 

Vanessa was in heaven. Her body felt as light as a feather. She loved it when Charity dominated her. Slowly Charity’s hand crept underneath Vanessa’s pants. Her fingers began to explore every inch of Vanessa’s pussy. Each little touch sent fireworks through Vanessa’s body. 

Vanessa was finding it harder and harder to breath, she had never been this turned on in all her life. 

“Charity.......please” 

Charity loved hearing Vanessa beg. She was determined to make sure Vanessa had an amazing time. She pulled Vanessa’s pants down and bent down in front of her. 

“How hungry are you feeling?” Vanessa managed to breath out.

Charity’s eyes were now like the devils. “So fucking hungry babe”. She set to work making sure every lick and suck made Vanessa scream. 

2 hours later 

The pair lay on the floor, their naked bodies covered with an old woollen blanket Charity had found tucked away in the corner. They lay there together, Vanessa’s head resting neatly on Charity’s chest. She could feel every breath, moving in and out of her body. It was beautiful. 

Charity wasn’t normally into the whole cuddle after sex but with Vanessa it felt so right, perfect even. Vanessa slowly began to run her finger down between charity’s breasts, slowly kissing her skin and leaving bright purple marks on her stomach. Charity didn’t mind. Vanessa was just marking what was hers. 

They lay there in silence for several minutes until a buzz of a phone started coming from Vanessa’s jean pocket. She quickly sat up and pulled her jeans over to her. She could feel Charity running her nails along her back as her eyes scanned the text in front of her. 

Oh fuck it was Declan

“Charity, I’m so sorry but I have got to get going. Declan is wondering where I am and I don’t really wanna tell him that I just fucked you in a cricket hut. I promise I will call you later though”. 

She quickly began to get dressed. She felt guilty running out on Charity again but she couldn’t leave Declan waiting any longer especially with Johnny. 

She placed a kiss on Charity’s head and blew her a kiss. “I promise I will call okay” 

Charity smirked, she couldn’t wait to talk dirty with Vanessa later. 

“Speak to you later then beautiful” 

Vanessa’s little face began to blush, she gave Charity a little wave and then headed out of the cricket hut into the cold. 

Half an hour later Charity wandered through the pub door a large grin on her face, her hair a mess and her shirt half done up. 

“Nice to see you working as usual mother” 

Charity looked up 

“Debbie”


	8. Chapter 8

“Debbie why are you back? What’s going on?” Charity was in shock. She hadn’t seen her daughter in ages and she suddenly was, sitting in front of her, drink in hand and her eyes running up and down Charity’s body. 

“I’ve come back for a few days to see dad, you and the kids”. Debbies eyes were still scanning Charity. 

“Why do you look like you’ve been pulled through a hedge backwards. I mean come on mother your hair is a mess and your tops only has half it’s buttons done up” 

Chas began tutting behind the bar. 

“Debs if I’m honest I don’t think you want to know what your mother has been up to, especially as she should be round this side of the bar working!” 

Debbies head shot straight back round. Her eyes practically burning into Charity’s. She knew exactly what she had been up to.

“Mother in the back NOW!” 

Charity sigh, this was the last thing she needed today, her daughter lecturing her about how she should live her life. 

Charity walked past Chas, quickly giving her the middle finger and whispering into her ear “you snitch” as she made her way past and into the back room. Chas couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I can hear that you know” Charity shouted but it was soon drowned out by Debbie. 

“Mother get in here now” 

As soon as Charity got into the backroom she set her eyes on the sofa and flopped down on it. She felt like a naughty little school girl being told off by a teacher, except the teacher was her 34 year old daughter and she looked scarier then any teacher Charity had seen. 

“So your suppose to be working today then” 

Charity winced, here it comes, the lecture. 

“Mum, you can’t just run out of work to sleep with some bloke and then rock up like nothing’s wrong”. 

Charity raised her finger in the air “actually” she began but Debbie wasn’t listening, she just kept rambling on and on. Slowly Charity lowered her finger. She would never get a word in when her daughter was in this kind of mood. 

“What’s so good about this bloke anyway, let me guess he’s loaded, wouldn’t surprise me if you were trying to scam him” 

As soon as Charity heard this she had had enough. Her heart broke slightly hearing that her own daughter thought she could only ever be with someone for their money. 

Debbie was still at it “I can’t believe you mother, you don’t care about anyone apart from yourself”.

“DEBBIE” Charity shouted. Her daughter stopped pacing up and down the room and stared at her mother with wide eyes. 

“You have got this all wrong Debs” 

But Debbie wasn’t convinced.

“Have I mother, have I really” Debbie was adamant she knew what was going on. It was always the same with Charity. She knew her mother like the back of her hand. 

“Debs” Charity sigh “just sit down and I will tell you everything alright” 

Reluctantly Debbie sat down next to her mother and let her explain what had been going on. 

“So you see Debs, I haven’t actually done anything wrong”. Debbie have a little laugh. 

“Mother, you are sleeping with a soon to be married woman and if you don’t mind me saying this is Declan’s future wife! It’s not right!” 

Charity began to think. Maybe her daughter did have a point. 

“Yeah there is that I guess” 

Debbie shock her head. “You haven’t changed a bit have you since I’ve been away. Still destroying lives like normal. I mean I know Declan isn’t a good man and probably deserves everything he gets but Vanessa. It’s not right mum” 

Debbie was right and Charity knew it, I wasn’t fair on Vanessa and it wasn’t fair on Johnny. 

“For once in your life mother do the right thing” 

Over at home farm Vanessa had just made it home. Her face was red and her hands were shaking from the cold breeze that had followed her from the village. She opened the door and let the warmth of the house hit her. 

“Vanessa is that you? Where have you been?” Declan came striding towards her and then wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a warm embrace. “I’ve been worried. I’ve ordered pizza and me and Johnny have put on a movie, come join us, I fancy a cuddle with my wife to be”. 

Vanessa shrugged off her coat and came and joined the boys in the living room. The fire had been lite and the sweet smell of take away pizza filled her nostrils   
. She hadn’t eaten much all day and was feeling a bit faint. Her tummy began to growl angrily. 

“Hungry are we?” Declan asked as he heard the growl from Vanessa’s stomach. “You need to eat, we saved you a few slices”. He was smiling at her. That smile that had sucked her in the first time they had met. 

“Thank you guys, this is perfect” she settled herself into the sofa a bit more, making sure she was comfy. 

“How’s my favourite little man? Have you been a good boy for Declan today?” 

Johnny grinned, bits of tomato sauce had got stuck in his teeth but it didn’t seem to bother him. He ran over to where Vanessa and Declan we’re sitting in the sofa and climbed up, sitting between them and snuggling in. 

“He’s been good as gold, like normal” Declan said ruffling his hair. Johnny looked up at his mummy with his big blue eyes. What came out of his mouth next Vanessa was not expecting. 

“Mummy, when are we seeing Charteey and Moses again, I miss them” 

Declan’s face turned instantly. Anger began to rise within him and creep over his face. Vanessa could see the instant change, she could feel him become tense next to her. 

“I’m not sure Johnny love, why don’t you go and watch the film on the tv for a bit, me and Declan just need to have a little chat”. 

Quickly Johnny jumped off the sofa and began to skip his way over towards the tv. He sat himself down inches away from the screen and began to watch intensely. 

Declan turned to face Vanessa, his face still red from what he had just heard. 

“You told me you weren’t going to see her again!” He managed to keep his voice low but Vanessa could still hear the anger in his voice. 

“Declan the last time we saw her was when she came round to help with the wedding, I promise”. 

Vanessa’s body began to panic. She didn’t know how long she could keep up these lies for. She felt so guilty. He deserved the truth, but she was scared, scared of what might happen if she told him.

“Vanessa that women is poison, she destroys lives”. His teeth were gritted together and his fists had started to turn white from how hard he had been holding them together. Vanessa needed to get to the bottom of this. Why did he hate Charity so much? What had happened? 

“Declan”. Vanessa placed her hand on his shaking fist. “Talk to me, what happened between you two” 

Suddenly Vanessa saw it, a glimpse of vulnerability in his face. He was upset. 

His voice began to shiver as he began telling Vanessa what had happened. 

“It was 2 years ago, me and a Charity had been together for a few months”. 

Vanessa froze, had she heard that right. “You we’re together?”. Charity hadn’t told her any of this, this woman that she thought she knew was actually a complete stranger. She felt upset, betrayed and sick. 

“Yeah don’t know what I saw in her but anyway she got pregnant and I was really happy” 

Charity was pregnant with Declan’s baby. They had had a baby! Vanessa was going to be sick. She could barely breath. 

“I have always wanted my own children you see but Charity didn’t. One day she left and had an abortion without telling me. She then tried to scam me out of all of my money. She is the devil Vanessa and her family isn’t any better” 

Omg what had she done. She had fucked up. She felt so angry. Did Charity sleep with her just to try and get back at Declan. Was she simply being used for some sick game. 

“Declan I’m so sorry, if I had known this I would never have let her into the house” she was fuming, she had fallen for a monster. 

The next day after Declan had gone to work Vanessa made her way down to the village and straight into the pub. She was steaming. How dare charity not tell her any of this, how dare she make Declan out to be some kind of monster when she did all that to him. 

She burst into the pub, her eyes searching for the barmaid. 

“Chas where the hell is Charity?” 

It took a bit of time for Chas’s brain to kick into gear. 

“Is everything okay love?” 

“No it’s not, now where is she?” 

“She’s in the back, what has she done this time?”

But Vanessa didn’t have time to answer. She had already made her way into the backroom. Her eyes suddenly landed on the blonde barmaid making a brew in the kitchen. Charity turned round as she had heard footsteps come in behind her. 

“Ness, babe what are you doing here and why didn’t you call last night, I was worried” 

But Vanessa didn’t answer, she stormed up to Charity her face red and eyes full of anger. 

“Charity Dingle you fucking bitch, why did you not tell me about you and Declan”. 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Woah babe chill your boots, let’s talk about this” 

But Vanessa didn’t want to talk, she wanted to scream at her, call her every name under the sun. 

“Shut your mouth, I’ve heard the whole story, you are a evil nasty bitch, I don’t want anything to do with you every again. Stay away from me and my family you liar”.

And with that she stormed out of the pub. 

Charity couldn’t believe what just happened. She couldn’t move. Her body began to fill with guilt and tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Slowly Debbie opened the door and began to walk towards the kitchen 

“What was that all about?” She asked taking a sip of Charity’s fresh brew. 

“I think I’ve just been dumped babe!”


	9. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I promise to make it up to you with the next chapter which will be longer. Hope you are all still enjoying it. Thank you for all the kudos and comments I appreciate it so much.

The Evening Before The Wedding 

“Right I went down to the church this morning and everything looks great, you are going to look like a princess walking down that isle. Did you dress arrive today?” 

Vanessa was in dream land. It had been over two weeks since she had seen or heard from Charity. She told herself everyday that what she had done was right, that Charity was a monster and lair but that still didn’t stop her heart from missing her and her mind from telling her she had made a mistake. 

“Vanessa are you listening to me?” 

They were all stood in the hall, getting ready for a meal out at the pub. She snapped out of her daydream and stared at her husband to be. 

“Yes the dress arrived this morning” 

Her dress hunt had been surprisingly easy. She wasn’t a fan of big puffy dresses and lots and lots of glitter. In total she had tried about three dresses but the first one she tried was the one. It was a beautiful white slip dress with a small rose stitched onto the strap. Vanessa had fallen in love with it as soon as she tried it on. 

“Right ness, why don’t you head on down to the pub now, we won’t be that long, we just have one last quick fitting and then I’ll pop them in the car and we can all have dinner”. 

Vanessa couldn’t wait to see her little boy in a suit. He was going to look so handsome. Declan had made sure that his and Johnnys suits matched. 

She bent down next to Johnny who was standing next to her holding her hand. “Right Johnny, mummy will see you later, Declan is going to get you your new suit” 

He looked up at his mummy with his bright blue eyes. “Can’t Moses and Charteeeey come?” 

Vanessa shock her head. “I’m sorry sweetheart they can’t, remember mummy told you that we weren’t going to see them again”. 

“But why?” He asked, stamping his feet. Everyday for the last two weeks he had been asking to see the pair. This made Vanessa feel so guilty. She had taken away the only friend he had and this was breaking his little heart. 

Maybe she should talk to Charity, see if she could arrange a play date for the pair. She didn’t have to talk to her, just watch the kids. 

“Come on little man lets go, we don’t wanna be late”. He took Johnny by the hand and began pulling him towards the door. But Johnnys little blue eyes still didn’t leave Vanessa’s

“Mummy please” be shouted. 

Vanessa walked into the dimly lit pub. This was the last place she wanted to be on the eve of her wedding day but Declan had insisted that they have their dinner there. Her eyes began to search around the pub for Charity. She hadn’t been in here since Vanessa had told her she didn’t want to see her again. 

She scanned the room carefully. Not here. Typical. 

She wondered over to the bar and sat down on one of the rickety old stools. The bar was slightly damp but Vanessa didn’t care. She needed a drink and she needed one now. As she sat there waiting, the doubts began to creep into her mind again. Should she let Johnny are Moses? Is Declan the man for her? Her brain felt like it was going to explode. 

“What can I get you love?” Chad was standing in front of her, slowly wiping the damp surface that Vanessa had noticed earlier. 

“Just a pint please Chas” 

She didn’t know Chas that well but she often bumped into her in the village, a quick hello here and there often followed. 

“So big day tomorrow then, how are you feeling?” 

Vanessa didn’t know what to say, he mouth felt dry and her mind a blur. How was she actually feeling? Scared, worried. She also felt guilt flowing through her veins as she knew she could never tell Declan about what had happened with Charity. She kept telling herself that she would never be happy again if she didn’t get married. This was her only chance at some sort of happiness and security for her son. 

“Yeah I’m excited” she lied throwing in a weak smile for good measure. Chas placed the pint down in front of her. 

“That will be £3.25 then please love”

Vanessa handed over the change and began to sip the froth off the top of her pint. Her brain was still buzzing and she was beginning to feel sick. 

“Chas” she shouted trying to attract the attention of the barmaid who was staring at her nails. 

“Is Charity working tonight?” 

Vanessa had decided that she needed to do what’s best for her son. After seeing his face today she couldn’t deny him his only friend any longer, even if she had to put her own feelings aside. 

Chas came wandering over. “She doesn’t work here anymore love” 

“What” Vanessa managed to breath out. Her whole body went cold. She had frozen to the spot. 

“Did she not tell you? The evening you two had a little barney she decided that she couldn’t be here anymore, something about this place being hell. So she took the kids and went to Scotland with Debbie. I have no idea if she is coming back, probably not knowing our Charity”. 

Vanessa couldn’t breath, she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She could feel her heart breaking into little pieces. Chas carried on speaking.

“Can’t blame her to be honest. I’m surprised she didn’t leave earlier like 2 years ago when all that stuff with Declan was going on, poor love, we might take the piss out of her but what she went through was awful” 

Vanessa ears pricked up. What did Chas just say. 

“What are you talking about?” Vanessa asked, she needed to know more about what went on.

“Well 2 years ago Charity and Declan we’re together. But the relationship was toxic. He began to abuse her, he would kick her and punch her even tried to strangle her once but Charity still defended him and covered it up. Then one day she found out she was pregnant and something clicked. She realised that she couldn’t bring a child into this life, so she decided to get an abortion and leave. She went to the police and reported him for abuse but he found out and blackmailed her, saying that if she carried on with the case, he would make sure she never saw her kids again, so she walked away battered and bruised and he got to keep his fancy house and live a free life without being punished”. 

Vanessa was in complete shock. What the hell had she done! She was an idiot, a fool. Declan had lied to her and she had believed it all. 

She quickly took her phone out of her jacket and dialled Charity’s number. She needed to apologise, she needed to make things right! 

Voicemail, for fuck sake. 

“Charity it’s me, please call me back, Chas told me everything, I’m so sorry I got it all wrong, please please just call me back, I need to make this right”. 

Suddenly Johnny came running into the pub and Declan followed closely behind. 

“Mummy mummy” he screamed “I love my suit, I wanna wear it forever” 

Vanessa managed a weak smile “that’s great munchkin” 

“He does look handsome and you are going to look beautiful as well” Declan said placing a kiss on Vanessa’s head. 

“Shall we” he said pointing to a table. The three of them wandered over to the table and sat down. 

“Tomorrow is going to be perfect” he said looking proudly at his future wife. But all Vanessa could think about was Charity. 

In Scotland Debbie was shouting at her mother for the third time. 

“Mother your phone is going off again, just answer it will you” 

Charity came walking down the stairs, dressing gown on and hair a wet mess. 

“Alright Debs I’ve just got out of the shower” 

She looked at her screen and her heart ran cold. It was from Vanessa, 3 missed calls and a voicemail. What did she want. Charity couldn’t breath. She was freaking out. 

“What is it ? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Debbie wandered forward, in her hand a glass of wine. 

Charity struggled to get the words out. 

“It’s.....it’s from Vanessa, should I listen to it?” 

Charity had filled Debbie in with everything as they had driven up to Scotland. Telling her she thought Vanessa was the one for her, the only person she had felt a real connection with. Debbie had never seen her mum like this. She actually cared about this woman. 

“If I was you I would listen to it and see what she has to say. Normally I would tell you to leave it but you really care about her mum and i want you to be happy” 

She listened to the voicemail. He heart began to flutter. 

She pressed redial on her mobile but it kept going straight to voicemail. She need to speak to her, she needed to sort this out. She couldn’t let this woman go. 

“Debs can you look after the kids for a few days, I need to make a trip into Emmerdale tomorrow” 

Debbie smiled “of course mother, just make this right okay”


	10. Wedding Day

The Day Of The Wedding 

“Come on Ness pick up the damn phone”. That was the fifth time Charity had called Vanessa as she made her way down the busy A74 from Scotland to Yorkshire. She had been making good time until she had suddenly hit a pile of traffic. She tried again. No answer. 

“Come on Ness, don’t do this to me” Charity begged. 

Over in Emmerdale, Vanessa was having the last few finishing touches done to her hair. She had had it put down and waves weaved through it. A beautiful whimsical white rose headband was then placed on her head. 

“Beautiful” Rhona said as she took a step back to look at her friend. Rhona and Vanessa had been friends for many years. They had met at university and kept in contact ever since, unfortunately Rhona lived down south so Vanessa often didn’t get to see her. 

“So how are you feeling? Are you nervous? Excited?” 

This was the question Vanessa had been dreading all morning. She had no idea what she was feeling. She should be feeling happy and excited for her wedding day but she didn’t feel that at all. She felt empty. Alone. 

“Yeah I’m excited” she lied, trying her best not to burst into tears.

But Rhona wasn’t stupid. She could tell something was wrong, she could see the shimmer of water edging it’s way out of Vanessa’s eyes. Vanessa was the bubbliest person Rhona new but today she seemed down, upset, empty. 

“Ness you know you don’t have to lie to me, you can tell me anything. If your having doubts then talk to me about them.” 

But before Vanessa could say anything her sister and mother came bursting into B&B room that she had been getting ready in. 

“OMG Vanessa you look stunning, Declan is one lucky man!” Tracy said. “This is so exciting, my big sister is getting married today!” 

Vanessa just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. She hated the fact that everyone was making such a big deal of this. She just wanted a simple wedding but of course that wasn’t enough for her mum or Declan. It had to be big, expensive. 

“Tracy, Rhona can you give me a few minutes with my daughter please”. 

Vanessa gulped. Her relationship with her mother was distant, they had never seen eye to eye but for some reason Vanessa had always wanted her approval. 

“Okay, but not too long mum, she needs to be getting in her dress soon and then we need to get down to the church”. Tracy and Rhona left the room, closing the door carefully behind them. 

Vanessa didn’t say a word. She felt trapped. Stuck in a room with her own mother was honestly one of her worst nightmares. The women was a snob and a rude one at that. Vanessa was surprised that she had ever had/wanted children because all she did was moan about her or bitch about Vanessa’s life choices. 

“Is this the dress then?” Her mother said pointing at the dress hanging on the dark wooden wardrobe. 

“Well it is the only wedding dress in the room mother, so yes I would say it is my wedding dress”. Vanessa couldn’t bare this, she wanted to run, run as fast as she could away from this awful women. 

“Don’t patronise me Vanessa. I was only asking. I imagined it would be bigger, more expensive, this looks like one of those hippie dresses” 

Vanessa’s hands began to form fists

“Well I like it mother and it’s not always about the money” 

Vanessa’s mum laughed “ Well I’m glad you choose to marry Declan, his reputation is faultless and he will treat you well, now I must be off, I’m going to check the flowers in the church before the ceremony” she gave Vanessa a little wave and then disappeared through the wooden door. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe that had just happened. 

“Right miss” Rhona said as she walked back into the room. “Are you ready to put the dress on and then get going?” 

Vanessa took a deep breath. “I’m ready” she said. 

The weather was beautiful in Emmerdale today. It was cold but the sun was out and the sky was blue. People began to arrive at the church and were greeted and shown inside by Declan. 

“Thank you for coming” he said to some of his business friends as they walked inside. 

“Right I think that’s almost everyone” he said to himself. Suddenly a worried looking Paddy and Chas turned up. 

“Are we late, why are we always late” Chas was breathing under her breath. 

Declan was reluctant in inviting Paddy because he knew he would bring Chas with him but Chas was probably one of the best behaved Dingles so he allowed it. 

“Come on you two, get inside we’re about to start”. He ushered the pair into the church and sat them down at the back next to the door. The church was very full, only a few empty seats at the back remained. The church was mostly full of Declan's family and work friends. Only a few of Vanessa’s friends and family had turned up and the rest were people who lived in the village. 

Charity’s car came to a screeching holt outside the pub. Her car clock telling her it was 11:55. She had made it, just in time. The ceremony was due to start at 12:00. She needed to find Vanessa. Her eyes scanned the village looking for any glimpse of the beautiful small blonde. Nothing. Maybe they had started early. 

She made her way down towards the church. She hadn't come dressed for the occasion at all. Her black jeans and boots were covered in light dust marks and she had on her red snake skin blouse which had a slight hole in the arm. 

The church door was slightly open and Charity could see Chas sitting next to the door. 

“Chas, Chas” she whispered trying to get her attention. Chas looked towards the door and saw her cousin standing outside. 

“Open the door, so I can come in” Charity whispered again. 

Chas slowly crept over to the door trying hard not to draw attention. Luckily Declan was to busy chatting to some of his friends at the front of the church to notice Chas open the door and let Charity sneak in. 

Charity took a seat next to her cousin. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in Scotland” Chas asked. She was confused.

“I couldn’t miss this could I” Charity said her brain buzzing. “Oh hi paddy, nice suit” she said 

Paddy just smiled looking very please with himself. 

Suddenly the music started to play and the door to the church opened. Everybody stood up and turned to face the door. 

Vanessa began to walk through the door followed closely by Rhona. 

“She looks beautiful” Chas whispered to Charity. 

“Doesn’t she just” Charity said not being able to take her eyes off this beautiful woman in front of her. She was perfect. The waves in her hair, the subtle makeup, the dress that outlined her figure to perfection. 

Charity could feel heat heart beating faster and faster. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

“Charity, are you crying”. Chas was looking at her with a open mouth, Charity didn’t cry about any old little thing. 

“Charity, why are you really here?” Her cousin asked

But Charity didn’t say anything. She was mind was lost, her eyes not leaving Vanessa for a moment. 

As Vanessa arrived at the alter a little body came bouncing towards her. 

“Mummy” he shouted and gave her legs a tight cuddle. Johnny was wearing his little grey suit that Declan had bought for him. He looked so handsome. 

Once Johnny let go she turned to face Declan who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. 

“You look beautiful” he said. 

The vicar began to speak. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining in marriage between Declan Macey and Vanessa Woodfield. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife”. 

As one of Declan’s friends began to give a reading, charity began to fidget. 

“Charity sit still” Chas whispered “what’s wrong with you” 

But Charity wasn’t listening, her mind was racing. This beautiful women in front of her was about to get married. This women who she cared about more than anything else in the world. 

The reading ended and the pair moved onto the vows. Declan was up first. He took hold of Vanessa’s hands and began to speak. 

“Vanessa from the first day I met you I knew you were the one for me. You are smart, beautiful and you have made me into a better person and I can’t thank you enough . I can’t wait for you to become my wife, I love you” 

This sent sparks flying through Charity’s body. Everything Declan had just said was how Charity felt. Charity knew there was something special about Vanessa the first day they had met. Vanessa had made Charity into a more compassionate and kind person within days and she had definitely fallen in love with her. 

That’s it, she loved Vanessa. She wanted to be with her forever, go for walks in the cold raining Yorkshire countryside, play with the kids together, watch trashy tv. Vanessa was the one, the only one Charity wanted. 

“Chas” Charity whispered “don’t hate me alright”. 

Charity began to stand up and walked to the middle of the isle. 

“Charity, Charity what the hell are you doing” Chas whispered but she wasn’t listening. 

Everyone looked up and was staring at Charity. Vanessa’s eyes locked onto her immediately, her heart beginning to flutter. Declan’s face began to go red. 

Charity took a deep breath and began to speak, the whole church watching her every move. 

But in this moment, it only felt like her and Vanessa. 

“I love you Vanessa, I fell in love with you the day we first met. I love everything about you, even the parts you might not like, I love”. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did Charity just say that she loved her. 

“I want you with me Ness, I love you and I think that you love me too” 

Vanessa couldn’t breath, her heart was beating faster and faster, she felt like it was about to explode. 

“So do you?” Charity asked. 

It felt like the world had come to a complete standstill. Was this really happening. Vanessa’s mind began to race. She didn’t want this, she wanted Charity. It had always been Charity. She needed to do what’s right for her, not for her mother. She was happy with Charity, she was good with Johnny, she made her feel beautiful and human. 

“Everything will be okay” she whispered to herself. She let go of Declan’s hand and picked up Johnny who was standing next to her. 

“I’m sorry” she breathed towards Declan. She walked towards Charity holding Johnny around her waste and grabbed Charity’s hand. 

“I love you Charity Dingle” 

“I think we should probably get out of here” Charity breathed and the pair began to run to the church door. 

They began running up the path towards Charity’s car and got in to the old Peugeot placing Johnny in the car seat. They closed the doors and stared at each other. 

Had that just happened. 

Quickly Charity brought Vanessa in for a desperate kiss, crashing their lips together, hands flying everywhere. 

“Ness I think we better keep this PG, we’ve got little eyes in the back” Charity managed to breath out. 

Vanessa began to giggle. She felt happy, she felt free. 

“I’ve missed you Charity and I’ve been a total idiot”. 

But Charity placed a finger on Vanessa’s lips. “Ness you haven’t been an idiot, you have been so brave. I’m so glad you choose me and I promise you, I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated”. 

This time it was Vanessa’s turn to place her finger on Charity’s lips. “Charity stop, it’s always been you, it will only ever be you, now drive” Vanessa said still giggling. 

“Alright bossy” Charity said smiling and with that she started the car and began to set off.


	11. Cheers To The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos, it really does mean a lot. This is the last chapter so I hope you have all enjoyed the story. It has been a pleasure writing it.

2 Years Later 

“Ness are you ready?” Charity shouted up the stairs. 

“We need to get going, we don’t want to be late to our own wedding now do we”. 

A lot had happened in the last few years. Vanessa had managed to get a job at the local vets in Emmerdale which she was loving. Her and Charity had moved into a little cottage together in the village with the kids and then Charity had proposed to her. Life couldn’t be better for the pair. 

“Charity you know it takes me longer to get ready now” Vanessa’s say walking down the stairs slowly rubbing her belly. 

“Trying to put a wedding dress on with a little bump and swollen ankles is difficult” 

Charity gave her an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry babe, but I just want everything to run smoothly today, this day is so important to me, I finally get to marry the women I love” 

She took Vanessa’s hands in her own and placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

“Charity Dingle you big softy, right lets go otherwise people are gonna start thinking I have done another runner”. Vanessa flashed Charity a cheeky wink which made her let out a little laugh. 

The church was packed with all their family and friends. It surprised Charity how many friends they actually had. 

She could hear the Dingles at the front making a lot of noise. Chas was moaning at Paddy that he hadn’t worn the right tie. Belle was trying to sort Sams collar out and Cain, well he was just being Cain. 

The ceremony was short and sweet. Everybody knew that a Dingle wedding was all about the booze up afterwords or in Vanessa’s case, litres of orange juice.

They all made it into the pub where food and drinks had all been laid out on the bar. A karaoke machine had been placed in the corner to Chas’s delight. She loved a good sing song especially if she could duet with Paddy. 

As soon as everyone had sat down,the speeches began. Chas went first of course. 

“Vanessa I would just like to say, welcome to the Dingle household. You are the perfect fit for our Charity. You have shown her that she can be loved and that she is a good person. I am so happy you found each other. To the happy couple”. 

“To the happy couple” everyone shouted and clicked glass. 

Next up it was Debbie who had made the long trip down from Scotland to see the wedding. 

“Mother, you have had you share of relationship drama over the years”. 

Charity gave her a disapproving look. Where was her daughter going with this. 

“But I know that is all going to end now. You and Vanessa are perfect, I’m slightly jealous if I’m honest”. 

Everyone gave a little laugh including Charity. 

“Vanessa thank you for joining our strange, slightly crazy family and I can’t wait to meet my little brother or sister in a few months time. To the happy couple”

Another cheer came from the crowd. 

Last but not least it was Charity. She wasn’t great with feelings and emotion but when it was about Vanessa she didn’t hold back. 

“Ness, babe, I knew that you were the one as soon as I met you on that cold winter day. You were wearing that hideous yellow coat and Johnny was shivering like mad” 

Johnny gave a little laugh, he was sat with Debbie and Moses, both of them in smart suits and looking very happy with themselves. 

“I never forget the day I first kissed you. I sounds stupid but I literally did get fireworks. Your my world Ness, you and are kids. I love you so much and I can’t wait to meet our little boy or girl soon”

Her eyes did not leave her wife’s for the whole speech. She meant every single word of what she had said. 

“Now somebody get the welly and fill it with water, Ness has got some Dingle drinking to do” 

“Did you have a good time babe?” Charity asked as she undressed and climbed into bed with her new wife. She took Vanessa in a deep cuddle and caressed her baby bump with her hands. 

“It was perfect, you are perfect. Did the boys get to bed okay, they seemed pretty tired”

“Out like lights the pair of them and Noah is just watching tv in his room” Charity kissed Vanessa on the cheek and then slowly began to leave kisses down Vanessa’s body until she reached the bump. 

“I can’t wait to meet you, not to much longer now” she breathed. This made Vanessa’s heart melt. She loved seeing Charity’s caring, soft side. Suddenly everything felt so much more real. They were having a baby together! 

Charity was still placing kisses all over Vanessa’s body and thanks to pregnancy hormones she was really turned on. 

“Charity” she breathed. Her wife looked up and stared at her straight in the eyes. Charity could see straight away what she wanted. She smiled and winked cheekily before moving further down the bed and placing her head in between Vanessa’s legs. 

A few months later 

“Are they back yet” Chas asked Debbie who was sitting across the bar from her. 

“Not yet Chas, for god sake I will tell you when I see the car outside” 

Chas’s fingers were digging into the bar, she was growing impatient, she began to tap on the bar which was sending Debbie insane. 

“Where the hell are they” 

Suddenly Charity’s car pulled up outside the pub. Chas and Debbie both ran out of the pub trying to get a sneaky look. 

“Bloody hell you two, let us get out of the car first” Charity said as she opened the opposite door for Vanessa and then grabbed the car seat in the back. 

Vanessa came and stood beside Charity holding her little finger with her own. Charity looked at Vanessa who was smiling at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen. 

“So are you going to introduce us?” Chas said. She was so excited. She was practically bouncing up and down. 

“Right you two, I would like to introduce you to Emily Louise Dingle”. 

“She is beautiful” Debbie said as she took a good look at her new sister. “Mum she has you eyes”. Green emeralds we’re looking up at her as she held her little sisters finger. 

“Omg she is so cute, you two make beautiful babies” Chas said. She couldn’t take her eyes off her cousins new little girl. 

“Congratulations you two, Vanessa you must be knackered love, go home and get some sleep, we will keep the boys for however long you need” 

“Thank you Chas” Vanessa replied. She gave the pair a quick hug and began to make her way home with Charity. 

A few hours later

Vanessa had been asleep since she got home whilst Charity had watched Emily downstairs. As Vanessa woke up she could hear a small voice coming from downstairs. She began to creep down the stairs, coming to a stop and sitting down on the middle few steps watching Charity through the gaps in the stairs. 

“Hasn’t mummy been brave and aren’t you the cutest girl ever. I love you my gorgeous girl and I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you or mummy.” 

She placed a small kiss on Emily’s head and then carried on watching tv.


End file.
